Hidden Peace
by Minna cross
Summary: Centuries ago a young angel disappeared from Heaven and thought to be dead. But when the time for the apocalypse came that theory was soon proven to be false.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural (No matter how much I wish I did)

 **Author's Note** : This is only my second fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. There will be **NO** OC romance. This story is set sometime during the apocalypse.

 _Baby Angel, baby angel where did you go?_

 _I found you, I found you!_

 _Now you gotta run!_

A man stood holding a small baby in his arms, the baby stared at the man holding her and smiled. "You're very cute, aren't you." The man said as he ran his hand down the baby's hair. "My dear daughter, there is a war coming, one that I cannot be apart of. But I'm going to give them you, as a gift to help save lives, I'm so sorry for the pain that you will have to go through." The man laid the baby down in her crib and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye my daughter." The man faded into the night, no witnessing his tears.

 **Author's Note** : I hope this chapter excites you enough to see what happens next.


	2. Her Destiny Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural.

Waking up from another restless sleep, Amber had a feeling that this was going to be a bad day. Even though she was excited that it was her birthday, the pouring rain put a damper on her mood. _I'm on break and it is only eight in the morning, I can stay in bed for a few more hours._ She thought. Contemplating if it was worth getting up or if she should just go back to sleep, Amber decided to get up and see who else was awake.

It was harder for her to get up than normal, she had ended up stumbling, that she chalked up to clumsiness, and could feel a headache coming. _Maybe I should grab some medicine and lay back down,_ she thought. That decided she left her room in search of medicine. When she entered the living room she was surprised to see her mother sitting at the table. _That's strange,_ she thought, _mom is usually still in bed at this time._ Amber went to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Good morning momma." She greeted.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday Sweetie." She greeted distractedly.

Her mother's abnormal behavior started to give her a really bad feeling. Deciding to ignore it for now she changes the subject. "Thank you. So, what's the plan?" She questioned, secretly hoping that they were going to have a celebration for her birthday today.

Amber glanced around the room, finally noticing that her little brother was not there, which was strange since he was not in their room. "Hey mom, where is Brian?" She inquires. When she turned she saw that her mother was staring intently at the table. Amber's headache suddenly got ten times worse when she placed her hand om her mother's shoulder. She once again ignored it to focus on her mom.

"He is at the gym with your dad." She takes a deep breath, "Amber, I need to tell you something. Something that is very important." She silently points to the chair that was facing her, indicating that she wants her to sit down.

Amber's concern was rapidly growing.

"Amber, today you turn eighteen, and that means that you are old enough to know the truth?" She keeps her eyes off of her daughter while she speaks.

By now Amber's heart was starting to pound as hard and fast as her headache. She swallows, "Old enough to know what?"

Her mother takes a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "Minnie," She starts, with the loving nickname that she and her oldest son came up with. "You are not my daughter."

 **Author's Note:** I present to you a cliff hanger! While this is my first OC story ever, I can promise to you that she will not be a Mary Sue. P.S reviews are the fuel for my story. Next chapter will be posted possibly by today or tomorrow morning.


	3. The Truth Reviled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural

 **Author's Note:** Just in case anyone missed it, there will be NO OC romance with any of the characters. As my first OC story, I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive any mistakes.

Amber stared at her mom in complete shock. After a while she found her voice. "Wha-" She swallowed to wet her throat. "What do you mean?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Still staring her in the eyes, she responded. "You never were ours, you were given to us to watch over until you were old enough to be able protect yourself."

She stood up fast, making her chair clash to the ground. Amber shook her head in denial and allowed tears to stream down her face. "No. NO! That's impossible! Remember, me and Brian are always mistaken as twins, Remember!? NO, you're lying!" She cried out. _Please momma, tell me this is a joke. Please. But then again, she isn't my mom is she._ She thought bitterly.

The woman, Amber once thought of as her mother, turned her gaze to her hands that was in her hands, to avoid facing Amber. "He made you look alike so no one would question your birth. It will be wearing off soon." She whispers. She stands up and outs a hand on Amber's shoulder. "I am so sorry."

Amber quickly backs away from her. "Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed. She turns and runs out into the rain, not caring that she is only in her tank top and pajama pants. Once she had calmed down she realizes that she had not been paying attention to where she had been going. Glancing around, she notices she had somehow had ended up at a motel that is far from her house.

Amber puts her head in her hands _, I can't tell what is my tears and what is the rain_ , she thinks humorlessly. Not wanting to return home, she continues at a slower pace. The calmness that she felt brought to her attention that not only did she forget her shoes, but that she was freezing, and her headache came back with a vengeance. That in turn made her too distracted to pay attention to what was in front of her. She was jolted from her thoughts when she collided into someone. Amber took a few steps back. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologized.

A smooth young voice spoke up. "It's fine, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going either."

When she looked up, she saw a young man in his late twenties or early thirties with a long brown hair, wearing a brown jacket over a plaid shirt and jeans.

"Are you ok?" The man asked, while sounding like he had been trying to get her attention for a while.

The constant pounding in her head kept her from answering. Amber started to sway on her feet, the man came closer as if to catch her. She noticed that he was trying to say something, but the blackness that slowly filled her vison kept her from figuring out what he was trying to say.

 **Author's Note:** So, I'm pretty sure all of you can figure out who this mysterious man is. See you next chapter!


	4. The Winchesters' Appear!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural.

 **Author's Note:** I give you chapter four! Enjoy.

 **Warning:** This chapter includes foul language.

"Damn it!" Sam, who was just leaving the shower, jumped when he heard Dean curse. He poked his head out of the bathroom door and saw Dean looking out of the hotel window.

"What's wrong Dean?" After hearing Sam, Dean quickly turns around to glare at him.

"What's wrong?! You are asking me what is wrong! What's wrong Sam-I-Am, is that I am up at an ungodly hour!"

Sam interrupts, "It's only eight in the morning."

"Exactly. Eight in the morning." He retorts. "I may have been born with a handsome physique," Sam snorts, "But I still need my sleep. And not only that, I decide to be nice and get breakfast and it starts to fricken rain!" He ranted. He stopped to catch his breath.

help." He says bluntly. He heads back into the bathroom to finish getting dress, when he got out, Dean started to give him a look that spelt trouble.

"I got it!" He said, sounding pleased with himself. "Why don't you get breakfast today?"

Sam gave him a disbelieving look. "Why should I do it? If you don't want to walk in the rain, why not just drive?" He protested.

"Because, first I am the big brother and I said so, and second why should we drive baby in this rain when the Waffle House is just across the street." Dean countered with a smile.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to change his mind, Sam just grabbed his wallet and threw on his shoes, while throwing Dean a dirty look.

"Have fun." Dean called out smugly to Sam as he opened the door.

"Jerk." He replied as he left. Sam could hear Dean's faint reply.

"Bitch."

Just as he exited the motel parking lot, Sam bumped into something. Looking down he realized that it was a someone, not a something.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologizes.

Sam took in the appearance of the girl he ran into. It was a teenage girl with light brown skin, she was soaking wet from the rain. She was bare foot and only wearing a thin tank top and night pants. _She must be freezing,_ he thought, _is she being chased?_

Sam became more alert in their surroundings. "It's fine." He says, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either."

For a moment the girl seems to go into a daze.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam's concern grows when there is no sign of her hearing him. _This isn't good._ He thinks after the third time he asks with no response, He tries to get her attention one more time, "Hey, miss, are you ok?"

The girl sways on her feet, her eyes clearing for a moment before they roll to the back of her head and she faints.


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for any mistakes and if the characters seem OOC. And I am trying to make longer chapters because I noticed my chapters seem to be very short.

 **Warning:** Cussing (we all know how Dean is).

"Crap!" Sam quickly catches her, before she could hit the hard cement. He gathers her in his arms and runs back to the motel room as fast as he could. When Sam burst through the door, he came face to face with Dean's gun.

When Dean saw who it was he lowed his gun. "Damnit Sammy! Why are you running in here like there is a ghoul on your ass!" He exclaims.

Sam ignores him as he puts the girl gently on one of the beds.

Dean walks over to him, "Who is this?" He asks.

Sam shrugged, "No clue. I bumped into her while I was walking, and she just fainted."

Dean sighed and ran his hand through hair. "Only you Sam." He whispers. Louder he says, "Ok. Grab a towel and the first aid kit. After that find the smallest long sleeve shirt and sweat pants that we have."

Once Sam gave him the towel and first aid kit, Dean began to dry her off and bandage the cuts that was on her hands and feet, after that they changed her into drier clothes. Sam and Dean sat at the table to discuss their unexpected guest. "From the state of her feet, I'm guessing she has been running for awhile." Dean states. "Did you get anything from her before she fainted?"

Sam shakes his head, "No. The whole time it was like she was in a daze, there was only a brief moment of clarity on her face before she fainted." He answers. "What do we do now?" He asks.

Dean lets out a breath, "Nothing we can do, but wait for her to wake up." With that Dean stands up to grab his keys and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam questions.

"We still haven't ate, so I'm going to go grab us all some food. You never know, she might be hungry when she wakes up. I'll be back." Dean walks out of the room.

Sam his computer to search for their next case, periodically checking on their unconscious guest.

"Hello Sam." Greeted a voice behind him.

Sam jumps from his seat and clutches his chest. "Cas! You scared me." He turned to face the angel.

"My apologies." Castiel bowed his head.

Sam waved away his apology. "It's fine. How have you been?"

"I am fine," He answers. Castiel stood there in silence staring at Sam, until something on the bed catches his eyes. "Who is that?"

Sam, who had gone back to his research unconcerned with the angel's staring, turned to see what he was looking at. "Honestly, we don't know." He precedes to tell Castiel what had happened earlier in the day.

"I see." Castiel continues to peer at the girl with intense concentration. "Where is Dean?"

"He went to get some food, he should be here soon. Is something wrong?" He questions, noticing his intense looks.

"There is something odd about her soul." He answers after a long pause.

"Something like what?" Sam inquires.

But before he could answer Dean comes back with the food. "I'm back." Noticing Castiel in the room, he greets him. "Hey Cas."

Castiel takes his focus from the figure in the bed to face Dean. "Hello Dean." Once greetings were done, he once again focused on the girl.

Dean gives Sam a questioning look as he sets the food on the table.

Sam shrugs, "Don't ask me. He just said her soul was odd."

"Freaky angels." Was all Dean responded with as he passed out the food. Ten minutes into them eating, Castiel calls for their attention. "Yeah dude." Dean answers with his mouth full.

Sam raises his eyebrow at Dean's lack of manners. "What is it Cas?"

Castiel ignores Dean, "She is waking up." He states.

Both brothers turn and saw that he was correct, the mysterious girl was showing signs of waking up.

 **Author's Note:** Hopefully this chapter is not too short for you. The next chapter will be up soon.


	6. My Name Is

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural

 **Warning:** Dean's mouth

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the few, but dearly loved follows and favorites. I hope this chapter is satisfactory.

Amber started to shift as she felt the darkness recede. As she was lifted in consciousness she started to hear voices, _where am I?_ She thought. She opened eyes and was greeted by the sight of three men staring at her. Two had concern written on their faces and the third had the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen, yet they somehow seem familiar. "Where…" She tries to speak, but her throat was too dry, she tries to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, you're ok, you're ok." One of the men said, it was the same man she had bumped into earlier. "Dean can you grab water?" He helped her sit up.

The other man came back with a cup of water for her. "Thank you." She said as she grabbed the cup.

"No problem." He responds.

They fell into awkward silence until one of them broke it. "My name is Sam this is my older brother Dean," He points to the man who had brought her a cup of water, "and this is Castiel." He points to the one with the familiar blue eyes, "Though you can call him Cas." He introduces. "Can you tell me who you are?" He asked softly.

Amber nods and takes another sip of water. "My name is…" She lets out a gasp of pain and drops her cup to clutch at her heart.

"Hey! Hey! Are you ok?! What's wrong!?" Dean urgently questions.

Castiel's eyes narrows in deep though and places a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, something is not right here." He cautions.

"Ya think Cas!" He retorts.

Sam looks at Castiel, "What do you mean?"

Before he could answer Amber fell back on the bed and screamed. The screams was so high pitched Sam and Dean was forced to cover their ears.

"Damnit Cas! What the hell is going on?!" Dean yelled over the noise.

Castiel only shook his head. "I do not know."

They all grew more concerned when she started to seize. "Isn't there anything you can do?" Sam pleads.

"No." He states bluntly.

"Uhhh, guys. Look." They turn to see what Dean was pointing at.

"That's not good." Sam whispers. They had all turned to see that Amber was starting to glow.

"Cover your eyes! Now!" Castiel commands.

Sam and Dean cover their eyes, just in time to block out the light they now normally associate with angels. They look to Castiel and saw that he had a shocked expression on his normally blanked face.

"No. This can't be." Castiel took a shaky step towards the bed. "It's impossible." He whispers.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean inquires. "Is she an angel?"

Castiel gave a mute nod.

Sam and Dean exchange concerned looks. "Do you know who she is?" Sam gently asks.

"Yes," He whispers, "I recognize her grace. But I do not know how this is possible." He said still astonished by his discovery.

"Who is she?" Sam asks.

Castiel takes a moment before answering, his widened eyes never leaving the now discovered angel. "Her name is Manakel."

"Does she pose a threat to us?" Dean questions.

Castiel shakes his head and finally turns to his two brothers in arms. "No. I don't believe so."

Sam decides to ask the question that he wanted to know the most, "Why was you so shocked at her identity?"

Before answering Castiel knelt down next to the bed to slowly stroke Manakel's hair. "Because… Manakel has been missing from Heaven for centuries." He states.

"You mean she pulled one of Gabriel's crappy disappearing acts?" Dean says, starting to sound irritated.

Again, Castiel shakes his head. "No. It happened not too long before Father disappeared. She was just leaving her fledgling stage and went to see Father to receive her very first mission, but she had never returned."

Both Winchesters' looked at him in confusion. "Fledgling?" Sam hesitantly questions.

"They are what you would refer to as a baby angel." Responds. "All Angels receive their first mission directly from Father, that way they will know what type of assignments suit them best." He informs them.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. A baby angel goes missing, and I'm not even going to go into the fact that baby angels exist, and ya'll just ignore that it happened!" Dean exclaimed.

"You don't understand Dean." Castiel rebukes sharply, "We tried to find her, but there was no trace of her left. Add to the fact that Father disappeared soon after, Heaven was in chaos."

"What do you think happened to her." Sam asks Castiel.

"I don't know." He says faintly. "But I don't think it was anything good." Concern bleeds into his voice.

 **Author's Note:** Here is the big reveal on who she is! I know this is a short a chapter, but it is late, so I don't feel like typing anymore. Fun fact for anyone who cares, Manakel is the name of a real angel I found when I was looking for things to help with this story. Please favorite and review, I want to know what you think.


End file.
